


Daughter of a Preacher Man

by dyke666



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, SO GAY, Spanking, also, dusty springfiekd, mama trixie, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyke666/pseuds/dyke666
Summary: Basically Son of a Preacher Man by Dusty Springfield but with Trixie and Katya and they're lesbians who go to the same high school.Trixie is a gay in the 80s with a mommy kink and Katya is the anarchist daughter of a Russian preacher





	Daughter of a Preacher Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically 80s IQ Kitty Trixie and Cherry Bomb anarchist Katya in the setting of Dusty Soringfield's Son of a Preacher Man
> 
> you can find me on tumbr as @adderallandvodka

Trixie was a good girl. 

Always has been, she listened to God and her mama and that's all she's ever known. Until the preacher man started coming around. He was a nice man with an even nicer daughter. 

Maybe nice wasn't the word to describe Katya. She was beautiful and short and Russian. In the 80s, a Russian preacher and his beautiful gymnast daughter living in bumfuck nowhere Wisconsin was practically unheard of but they were accepted nonetheless; much to the discomfort of little Trixie. 

It's not that she had anything against Russians or preachers--quiet the opposite really, but Katya was, in a word, odd. She was loud and wore all black and had long frizzy black hair. She drank and swore and smoked but despite all of that she was found at church with her family every Sunday and Wednesday. 

After her step-father died Trixie's mom, Valerie, decided that the family needed some spiritual counseling from the town preacher and to aid him in this, Pastor Luda would bring his daughter along with him, to spend some time with Trixie despite her insistence that she was fine and didn't miss him in the slightest. 

And that's how she got here. Sitting on her childhood swing set with the daughter of a preacher man. Trixie choking on the smoke the girl breathes out as she sways and desperately tries to think something to say. 

"So, your family's from Russia?", she says, partially because she's genuinely curious about Katya's upbringing and because she can't think or anything more interesting to say. 

Katya just barks out a laugh with a puff of smoke and shakes her head. Suddenly, she stands up and extends her hand, slightly asking Trixie for hers. "Come on Barbara, show me your room", she say's with a grin that borders on feral. Trixie accepts the hands and leads her to her room anyway. Maybe she'll make a new friends out of this forced interaction. As they walk through her sliding glass door, Trixie's mom and Pastor Luda glance back at them. Valerie, with tears in her eyes, gives them an encouraging smile as they make their way up the stairs. 

Trixie leads Katya to her room, the smallest room in the house, and hesitates for a moment. Suddenly embarrassed about showing Katya her girly pink room. Before she can panic too much, Katya lets go of her hands and pushes the door open. 

Trixie makes her way to her bed and sits while the shorter girl examines Trixie's walls. Painted pink and covered in Linda Ronstadt and Dolly Parton posters. Eventually, she makes her way to Trixie's record collection and puts something on. It's Coat of Many Colors, her favorite. 

"You listen to Dolly?", Trixie asks, shocked. Katya doesn't seem like the type to listen to country. Or anything Trixie likes, really. 

With a laugh, she says, "Yeah mama, I got layers. You think just because I look angry and wear all black I can't get down to some Dolly Parton?", grinning and sitting on the opposite side of Trixie's bed. "Well, yeah, honestly. You seem like you'd listen to all that punk music your dad preaches against", she says, blushing. Of course, she's going to make a fool of herself in front of Katya, of course. 

"Oh I do, don't get me wrong Tabby, I'm a full blown anarchist. Living here for awhile though you can learn to appreciate a nice tune about loving your truck", she says completely seriously. 

Trixie can tell she looks shocked because Katya starts laughing at her. Full body, doubled over, wee-zing and slapping her knee. "Dolly doesn't sing about trucks, she's not a man. She sings about God and her mom and growing up poor", Trixie defends although she isn't sure why. Katya is clearly just trying to mess with her. Embarrassed by her outburst, Trixie just looks away and lets Dolly's voice fill the awkward silence she's created. 

Katya just sat back, on the opposite side of the bed with her eyes closed and listened. Trixie couldn't help but think about how pretty she was. Her sharp features and her loud hair. She was the nothing like Trixie but she was craving her presence. 

The thing is, Trixie knew she was gay. She knew that she wanted nothing more than to pin Katya down onto her pink comforter and make her cum all over her face. But that wasn't going to happen. Not in front of God on a Tuesday. Maybe Saturday, but not today. 

"Yekatrina, time to go back home. Mother's making dinner.", Luda yells up the stairs, his accent much thicker than his daughters. Katya just huffs and rolls her eyes. Glancing at Trixie, who was still admiring her bone structure and smirks. "I'll see you next week, doll. This was fun", and then leaves Trixie to her very gay thoughts. 

That night when Trixie lays in her bed to sleep, all she sees is red lipstick and black hair behind her closed eyes.


End file.
